


Closest to Magic - Kurt's proposition

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy Kurt, Mpreg, Other, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - Kurt's proposition

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/85983597494/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-blaine-paused)

Blaine paused over a document he was perusing and smiled. Kurt’s soft voice barely carried through the open office door as he asked the secretary if he could see Mr. Anderson.

Shrugging off his suit jacket, Blaine nudged the sleeves of his polo shirt up a bit. He’d always had nice arms, but the passing years had led to more regular gym visits. It was worth the extra sweat and effort just to watch Kurt’s eyes zoom right in on them as he entered the room.

Blaine smiled warmly as he stood to welcome the boy.

"Kurt! What a wonderful surprise! Please, take a seat," he said in his most charming tone, pulling out one of the chairs in front of his desk.

The boy smiled shyly, but remained standing. “Actually, I-I was going to ask…Mr. Anderson…Sir?”

Blaine smiled again and nodded. He certainly wasn’t opposed to Kurt seeing him as his superior.

"You see sir, I keep thinking," Kurt began again, twisting the strap of his book bag until Blaine finally tugged it off of him without a word. "But. But I don’t know if it’s right for me to ask. I just felt like maybe you might have…? And you seem so very nice, and my father likes you which is so…"

"Kurt." Blaine interjected, firm but kind. He took Kurt’s soft hands in his own. "Yes, I find you beautiful. And desirable. I think you’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever seen."

The boy’s eyes dropped to the floor and his cheeks flushed hot pink. “I think I should tell you,” he continued in a trembling voice. “I’m not—I have no…experience. _Sexually_.” The last word was whispered as if it were unbecoming to even say it.

Blaine studied him for a moment before drawing him closer.

"And would you like to experience that with me, sweetheart?" He lifted one of Kurt’s hands to kiss the knuckles. "Would you like me to teach you about sex, Kurt?" Blaine kept his eyes fixed on Kurt’s face as he continued to lavish kisses all over the boy’s hand and wrist.

"Do you trust me?"

Kurt looked up at that, blue-green eyes stormy and dark.

"Yes," was his only soft reply before Blaine tugged him to his chest.

The first kisses were gentle and caring, getting the boy accustomed to Blaine’s tongue and lips. His hands were not so restrained. They groped and squeezed every part of Kurt’s body that he had been imagining since that one morning, when he’d seen him in just a pair of thin panties. The curve of the boy’s waist, the swell of his tiny breasts, the silk of his coltish thighs…and that pert little ass. By no means big, but round and more full than most boys with Kurt’s slender physique would have.

Everywhere he touched, Kurt’s breathing seemed to come faster and his skin felt hot in Blaine’s air conditioned office.

“ _Kurrrt_.” he growled low against the curve of the boy’s neck. “Beautiful Kurt.”

He pulled away suddenly, making Kurt keen high and pained. He bodily turned the boy to face the expanse of full-length windows along one wall of his office. They were high up but not the tallest building downtown, and an unknown number of eyes could be looking in at them at that moment. Kurt’s eyes were wide and his knees knocked together in fright, but he was secretly thrilled.

Blaine will still murmuring Kurt’s name low and breathless, his hands unbuttoning Kurt’s light cotton blouse and tugging it open to reveal one heaving breast. The nipple was swollen but erect at the tip and baby pink.

"Oh Kurt, if you were mine then I would fill you with my children and make you grow so big and full. You could give me so much, darling. Just as you ought."

The thought of swelling with Blaine’s seed was so new a thought to Kurt. He had known for years that he could get pregnant, but he’d never thought there would be a man he could trust to do _that_ with. It made him dizzy with happiness and filled him with blissful contentment.

Blaine popped the buttons on Kurt’s tiny jean shorts and with a little shove let them drop to the floor. He groaned as his hands pawed over the thin flesh covering the boy’s hips and waist.

"So perfect. When you’re mine, I’ll keep you well fed and happy so that you never get skinny or unhealthy. You’ll fill out so well once you start to have my babies, and you’ll stay strong enough to nurture them."

He worked the boy a little more by stroking and grabbing his ass, spreading the cheeks and stroking a thumb over the tight whorl of his hole. He could feel Kurt’s hips begin rocking automatically, so ready to receive a lover already. But Blaine was no beast. Kurt’s body may be ripening under the skillful touches of his hands, but he was nowhere near ready. Especially not prepared for the famously endowed Anderson erection pressing into one of his ass cheeks.

No, he would do right by the kid. He’d be a better man than most others would be if this fawn laid itself at their door, legs parted and neck bared. He would make sure that Kurt felt safe and comfortable, so that Blaine could feel comfortable.

"Is that what you want, Kurt? Do you want me to fill you up?" He squeezed a nipple to keep the boy aroused, and used his free hand to stroke the plump lips between his white thighs. They were hot and flushed darker red under the pressure of Blaine’s cupped hand. Kurt moaned sweetly, nodding limply where his head was leaning back against Blaine’s shoulder.

"Your pussy is so tight and I’m so big, do you think you could take it all? If we work together Kurt, do you think we could make it fit?"

Kurt kept nodding and began to writhe in Blaine’s grasp. Pushing the two fattened lips apart with his index and fourth finger, Blaine dexterously slipped his middle finger against where Kurt’s clit was hooded. The boy gave a full-body shiver and he let out a strangled cry.

"Did anyone teach you about this part of your body, sweetheart? Did you even know this was here? How good it feels?"

Using the slickness from the heat of Kurt’s opening, Blaine kept up a stroking motion until he felt the hot little pearl of his clit on his fingertip. That was all it took for the boy to fall entirely to pieces. Blaine held him up with a vice grip around his chest, not relenting the rubbing with his other hand even as Kurt began to jerk away. He had to teach the boy to trust him, to let it all go around him. Kurt’s coyness and delicacy were charming most of the time, Blaine loved that about him. But in bed he wanted Kurt to surrender to Blaine’s trust completely. He wanted to pin Kurt down and feel him trembling from the inside, pinned and throbbing on the thick hardness of Blaine filling him to his navel.

Once he felt that Kurt could stand on his own feet again, Blaine slid his shorts back up and buttoned his top. When he turned him back around, the boy’s face was all pink serenity. He had a sweet dopey little grin that showed tiny upper teeth and revealed the little dimple in his cheek. Blaine laughed and kissed him soundly, teeth and all.

The moment was jarred slightly by Blaine’s assistant knocking tentatively on the door to announce that the 4pm pitch was ready to begin.

It gave him great pleasure though to open the door and walk a sex-drunk Kurt to the elevator, knowing that the creative team sitting in his waiting room were seeing the dangerously young-looking creature who they’d just listened to having an almighty orgasm. Little did they know that the hand Blaine shook theirs with hadn’t been washed.


End file.
